guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *'taz:' Doktorväter weisen jede Schuld von sich (Niklas Wirminghaus)' Plagiarismusforscherin Weber-Wulff widerspricht Häberle und Streinz', die erklärten, die Überprüfung von Dissertationen mit technischen Mitteln sei 2006, als Guttenberg die Arbeit einreichte, "nicht üblich" gewesen. Weber-Wulff: "Natürlich war das zu der Zeit schon üblich". Es bedürfe gar keiner aufwändigen Software. "Eine Google-Suche nach einem Halbsatz von drei bis fünf Wörtern genügt" Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel 8. März 2011 * 7. März 2011 *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Wie Guttenberg-Gegner die Pro-Guttenberg-Demos enterten *'DRadio Wissen:' Digitale Paradiese in Gefahr '' Das GuttenPlag-Wiki als Beispiel neuer Bürgermacht machte gerade Furore. *The '''European': Bild, Guttenberg und die unberechenbare Netzöffentlichkeit (Gunnar Sohn) "„Die Schwarmintelligenz im Netz benötigte gut zwei Tage, um Guttenbergs Dissertation bis auf die Knochen abzunagen. Wie Piranhas“, schreibt Volker Zastrow in einem opulenten und höchst lesenswerten Beitrag für die Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung. Die blitzschnelle Recherche des GuttenPlag Wikis habe auch die Qualitätsmedien des Landes beeindruckt, sie mit Material und der nötigen Entschiedenheit versorgt, meint Pörksen. Und nicht zuletzt die Wissenschaftscommunity auf die Barrikaden gebracht." *'DiePresse.com:' Hahn: Plagiatsjäger stellen Doktorarbeit ins Netz "Zwei Wissenschaftler behaupten, EU-Kommisar Hahn habe große Teile seiner Dissertation abgeschrieben. "Schwachsinn", sagt Hahn dazu." *'FAZ:' Guttenbergs Doktorvater - „Plagiat war 2006 noch nicht erkennbar“ *'FAZ': Wie Ken den Kopf verlor: Guttenbergs verschleppter Rücktritt (Volker Zastrow) "Politik ist die Chance für Leute, die nicht gut aussehen und weder singen noch tanzen können, sehr, sehr prominent zu werden. Wenn sie dann auch noch - wie Guttenberg - gut aussehen, singen und tanzen, sind sie kaum aufzuhalten. Bis sie an sich selber scheitern." Update vom Vortag *'FAZ:' Wissenschaft und Politik (Heike Schmoll) "Die Trennung von Politik und Wissenschaft ist falsch - sie stehen in wechselseitiger Beziehung und Abhängigkeit: Politik kommt nicht ohne wissenschaftliche Expertise aus, Wissenschaft ist keine unpolitische Veranstaltung." *'FAZ' Blogs: Deus ex Machina: Guttis Groupies geben Gas (Marco Settembrini di Novetre) "Die Medien ihrerseits hätten den Druck auf den Minister nicht unbedingt aufrecht erhalten ohne die schnelle und kollaborative Fleißarbeit der Plagiat-Jäger in dem eigens aufgesetzten Wiki. Die Bedeutung des Faktors Zeit - oder genauer gesagt Geschwindigkeit - kann man dabei gar nicht hoch genug ansetzen. Nicht nur dürfte zu Guttenberg selbst ziemlich kalt erwischt worden sein von dem Tempo, mit dem sich die öffentlich einsehbare Plagiatsgraphik minütlich und stündlich zu seinen Ungunsten veränderte; das Wiki hat "die informationschronologische Hegemonie des politisch-medialen Komplexes aufgelöst", heißt es bei hackr.de (...)" *'FOCUS ONLINE: 'Doktorvater gibt Schwarzen Peter zurück "Die Prüfer des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers Guttenberg wehren sich gegen den versteckten Vorwurf, sie hätten die Arbeit des prominenten Doktoranden lasch begutachtet. Für die Einhaltung der Standards sei allein Guttenberg zuständig gewesen." *'Frankfurter Neue Presse:' 80 forderten Comeback des ehemaligen Verteidigungsministers *'Global Times' (China) Throw the book at cheaters among academia "In another development, German defense minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg resigned last Tuesday after being found guilty of plagiarism in his doctoral dissertation. ... But until the cheaters pay their huge prices and the tippers are protected and honored, we will still see more scandals sprout up." *'History News Network:' Academic Plagarism Brings Down German Defense Minister (Dónal O’Sullivan) "Apparently, Guttenberg liked Casper’s speech at the fiftieth anniversary of the German Constitutional Court in 2001 so much that he copied entire sentences into his own work, again without specifying his source." (...) When the accusations started to surface, hundreds of net activists began to search for lifted passages and found literally hundreds of examples where Guttenberg had utilized dubious citation methods. (...) The Internet facilitated the minister’s disgrace as activists used sophisticated search tools to uncover the missing sources. A special wiki website titled “GuttenPlag” (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate) invited anyone to help, eventually identifying plagiarized passages in over 75 percent of Guttenberg’s dissertation." *'New York Times' A Folly That Can Cost a Reputation — or Not "“I suspect that if this had happened in France there would have been much less of a fuss,” said Wolfgang Mackiewicz, professor of English philology at the Free University of Berlin. “Of course no one will say ‘Plagiarism is fine.’ But in Germany we are perhaps extra-strict,” he said. “In this country a degree is part of a person’s name. It appears on your passport.” " *'n-tv:' Ermittlungen gegen Guttenberg mit einem Bild von einem Karnevalswagen - Merkels 11. Sepember *'NZZ:' In Sorge – aber auch mit Vertrauen "In Bayreuth hoffen die Studierenden nach der Guttenberg-Affäre auf die richtigen Konsequenzen der Universität" *'Passauer Neue Presse:' Die gespaltene Republik "Doch ihr Applaus endete abrupt, als die DJs sich als Guttenberg-Gegner outeten: „Wir sind die Junge Union St. Pauli und haben für jeden einen in mühevoller Kleinarbeit entstandenen Doktortitel dabei“, spotteten die Gegendemonstranten." *'Reuters:' Union streitet weiter um Guttenberg-Unterstützung "In der Union verschärft sich der Streit um die Frage, ob Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg vor seinem Rücktritt ausreichend Rückhalt aus den eigenen Reihen erhalten hat." *'Spiegel' Online: Plagiatsaffäre: Guttenbergs Prüfer schieben die Schuld auf Google (Oliver Trenkamp) "Hätten Guttenbergs Doktorvater Häberle und der Zweitgutachter Streinz die umfangreichen Plagiate in der Dissertation bemerken müssen? Nein, finden die beiden Jura-Professoren und erklären ihr Versagen: 2006 war die Technik einfach noch nicht so weit." *'stern.de:' Für Guttenberg wird's immer ungemütlicher "Warum wurde Guttenbergs Promotionsschrift bei seinen Prüfern nicht als Plagiat erkannt? Ihre Erklärung scheint einfach: Die technischen Mittel im Jahr 2006 reichten einfach nicht aus. Doktorvater Peter Häberle und Zweitprüfer Rudolf Streinz weisen damit alle Schuld von sich." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung (Newsticker)': Guttenberg und Gaddafi im Kölner Rosenmontagszug *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Nach Guttenberg: Schummeln im Studium - Augen zu und durch "Naive Professoren in einer Gesellschaft, die süchtig nach Titeln ist: Statt streng zu kontrollieren, reden sich viele Wissenschaftler ein, dass an der Uni nur selten geschummelt wird. Wenn sie sich da mal nicht täuschen." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Promovierte Politiker vor Guttenberg - Im Klub der falschen Doktoren (Kim-Björn Becker) "Guttenberg ist nicht der einzige Politiker, der über seinen Titel stolpert. In vielen Fällen ging es sogar um mehr als ums Abschreiben. Die Folgen für die Schummler waren stets bitter." *'theTrumpet.com': The Messiah Complex "Today’s Germany, restless as it is, yet with a newfound confidence in its nationality, seeks for the hero to lead it. For a moment it seemed Germany had found that hero in the form of Baron Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg." *'Thüringer Zeitung:' Kläglicher Protest-Versuch von Guttenberg-Anhängern in Erfurt "Nach dem Rücktritt Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs haben sich im Internet-Netzwerk "Facebook" Hunderttausende zu einer Fangemeinde zusammengeschlossen, die sich den Ex-Verteidigungsminister zurückwünscht. Der Sprung vom virtuellen in den öffentlichen Raum fiel am Wochenende allerdings kläglich aus." *'Welt online:' Demonstrationen für einen (vorläufig) gefallenen Hoffnungsträger: "KT, wir glauben an dich" *'Welt online:' Guttenbergs Scheitern ist eine Familienangelegenheit *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Nach dem Rücktritt Guttenberg und die grauen Mäuse "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wurde verehrt. Seine Popularität verdanke er der romantischen Sehnsucht nach Leidenschaft, Intensität und Tragik, kommentiert Mark Schieritz." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt gegen Guttenberg (dpa, Reuters) Gegen den Ex-Verteidigungsminister ermittelt die Staatsanwaltschaft nun offiziell – wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung. Die Zahl der Strafanzeigen wächst von Tag zu Tag. *'ZEIT ONLINE':'' In zehn Schritten zum großen Plagiator'' (Johannes Schneider) Klauen muss man können: Der Autor Oded Shenkar erklärt in dem Sachbuch "Copycats", wie wichtig die Imitation für die Innovation ist. Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sier hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki